McKinley Radio
by LocalXmusicXjellybeanX
Summary: Title may change. The class of 2013 graduated. Mr. Shue & Emma married, and moved to Findlay, where he directs for Candy Hearts. Enter Mike Weston, new director for New Directions. Can he lead them to victory or will Sue break him, so he wouldn't want to? SYOC:: closed.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_McKinley Radio_

Yankees hat backwards. Check. _Doctor Who _hoodie. Check. Freshman year, and unlike my brother, I had no clue what I wanted to do. Check. Then I spotted it. The old radio section, in which looked abandoned. Me, being my curious self, just had to find a way in, as I found the door was unlocked, I slipped in, tested out the switches, and surprisingly enough they worked. Next I tried out the headphones. Everything was a go.

"Welcome to McKinley High for those of you, being freshman, as I am. Welcome back to those who aren't," I added, as I smile to myself, guessing that this was something I wasn't supposed to be doing.

"What on this Holy Earth do you think you're doing?" thundered a woman's voice.

"Uhhh...using this old radio equipment," I tell the freaky red track suit lady.

"You're not any longer. We had this shut down once, and it was because of those disgusting glee kids were using it all the time," she warns me, or so it seemed.

"Really? You shut it down for that? I would have thought that it would have been for the summer vacation instead," I sarcastically tell her.

"Nope"

"Well then, it looks like I'll be bringing it back," I tell her, leaving my stuff in the radio studio, and head for class, slipping my iPod on, and turning it to my Summer Vacation is Over play list.

As I head for my first class, I notice various students reading the announcements, and signing up. I squeeze my way in, and see that no one had signed up for a hidden flier for New Directions. The glee club. I remembered my brother had helped them win National's last year before he got admitted into Emerson College. Then an idea had popped in my head. I was going to sign up for New Directions, as my brother had.

. .GLEE.

Ok now that, that is out of the way: Daz, Abbie & Natalie, and my O.C's will not need to re-apply. If there are any others from my first story _NYND_ will not have re-apply either, unless they want to submit another character. Not all of my OC's will be re-turning for New Directions. Also since this is the sequel to NYND, I am setting that as TOP PRIORITY to finish, and I will not be making a Polyvore or Tumblr, and since Abbie is Jake & Puck's sister, I will be accepting at least two more siblings of any original seasons 1-4 characters. Please, if you have submitted a character of the same name to more than one story PLEASE do not send the same character in this one – change it up a little, and anyone who doesn't get into New Directions will have a part in the story, either being a rival to them or other students. I DON'T OWN _Glee _or any songs that are in the story. Also please make the characters realistic.


	2. Cast List - Official

CAST LIST for McKinley Radio

(excluding returning characters)

New Directions

Boys

Bradley "West" Weston – 17 / Junior – younger brother to Brody Weston

(submitted by Kappz) (CP: Brant Daugherty)

Nathaniel Fabray – 15 / Freshman – half brother to Quinn Fabray

(submitted by danny1993) (CP: Steven R. McQueen)

Jordan Quincy – 16 / Junior (submitted by MJGLeek19) (CP: Alex Watson)

Connor Adams – 15 / Freshman (my OC) (CP : Connor Jessup)

Girls

Ruby Maxwell – 15 / Sophomore (submitted by PuddingNinja)

Destiny Wilson – 15 / Sophomore (submitted by Linneagb) (CP: Safroon Coomber)

Caroline Stone – 14 / Freshman (submitted by TheAsianWhoIsAFanzel)

Kaylie Jackson – 16 / Junior (I hope it's ok that I changed her grade) Cousin to Quinn Fabray and Nathaniel Fabray. (Submitted by forevergleek1299) (CP: Taylor Swift (young)

**Candy Hearts** (Directed my Mr. Shue)

Aislinn Deyes – 15 / Sophomore (submitted by BellaArianna) (CP: Barbara Palvin)

Tanner Cole- 16 / Junior (skipped fifth grade)

(Submitted by SamanthaTide) (CP: Odette Yustman)

Kaden Mavericks - 17 / Junior (Submitted by SamanthaTide) (CP: Tyler Posey)

Zoe McCarthy – 16 / Junior (Submitted by Calisurferboy2) (CP: Samantha Barks)

**Cheerio's**

Alexa Henderson – 17 / Junior (submitted by gleerox)

Gwendolyn Fox – 16 / Junior (submitted by BellaRosa17) (CP: Jessica Szhor)

**Returning Characters**

Violet Grohl – 17 / Senior (former ND'er. President of the LGBT Meetings / theater department)

Corey McGuire - 18 Senior (New Directions)

Tayson Grohl – 17/ Senior (Vi's twin, transferred from Dalton. Soccer Captain)

Hero Smith – 17 / Sophomore (former girlfriend of Corey, dating Darrell "Daz" who is an alum of McKinley, who is on NBC's _The Voice. _

Andy Williams – 17 / Junior (former ND. Soccer team – dating Abbie) (Submitted by Max- 0013)

Abbie Puckerman – 15/ Sophomore (Currently back on the Cheerio's. Returning to ND. Puck and Jake's little sister. Lives with Jake) (Submitted by gleerox)

Natalie Cunningham – 16 / Sophomore (returning ND) (Submitted by Linnegb)

* * *

I don't own any characters other than those that are marked as mine, they belong to who submitted them. Also I don't own _Glee _or any of the song/lyrics used through out this story. Nor do I own the character Mike Weston. All rights go to Kevin Williamson, who created the TV show _The Following_ in which gave me the idea to Mike being the new director in the first place. Over the weekend I will try to get the first chapter posted, and if you would like, you can send me friends/enemies/love interests. You don't have to if you don't want to, but it would be great to see who comes with who.


	3. First Day at McKinley

_Prologue_

_McKinley Radio_

(Conner)

Yankees hat backwards. Check. _Doctor Who _hoodie. Check. Freshman year, and unlike my brother, I had no clue what I wanted to do. Check. Then I spotted it. The old radio section, in which looked abandoned. Me, being my curious self, just had to find a way in, as I found the door was unlocked, I slipped in, tested out the switches, and surprisingly enough they worked. Next I tried out the headphones. Everything was a go.

"Welcome to McKinley High for those of you, being freshman, as I am. Welcome back to those who aren't," I added, as I smile to myself, guessing that this was something I wasn't supposed to be doing.

"What on this Holy Earth do you think you're doing?" thundered a woman's voice.

"Uhhh...using this old radio equipment," I tell the freaky red track suit lady.

"You're not any longer. We had this shut down once, and it was because of those disgusting glee kids were using it all the time," she warns me, or so it seemed.

"Really? You shut it down for that? I would have thought that it would have been for the summer vacation instead," I sarcastically tell her.

"Nope"

"Well then, it looks like I'll be bringing it back," I tell her, leaving my stuff in the radio studio, and head for class, slipping my iPod on, and turning it to my Summer Vacation is Over play list.

As I head for my first class, I notice various students reading the announcements, and signing up. I squeeze my way in, and see that no one had signed up for a hidden flier for New Directions. The glee club. I remembered my brother had helped them win National's last year before he got admitted into Emerson College. Then an idea had popped in my head. I was going to sign up for New Directions, as my brother had.

. .GLEE

(Violet)

Wait. When did they bring back the McKinley Radio, as far as I knew, they had shut that down two years ago during my sophomore year. I dial my locker combination, and tape the picture of my girlfriend Sarah, and I during out trip to the Santa Cruz Boardwalk, to my locker when she walks up.

"It's so great to have someone bring back the old radio," she tells me, and then gives me a kiss.

"I know," I agree with her, and then shut my locker. "And Blaine being accepted into NYADA, I'm now the leader of the LGBT meetings," I tell her, as I give her a kiss.

Then the bell rings.

"Well off to another year of being bitched at, and hating Ryder Lynn, but on the plus side, he's graduating this year," I add, as we hold hands, and head towards French class.

"I'll see you at lunch time," I tell her before I step inside the classroom, and head towards the back seat beside my best friend, and Ryder Lynn's step-brother, Corey McGuire.

"You planning on joining us again this year?" asks Corey. When I looked, I noticed instead of his brown eyes, he had green contacts in, but still had his usual pink spiked hair, though, it was rather maroonish colored.

"We've been through this, and the answer remains the same. No," I tell him, knowing that he would want me to change my mind.

"Besides Dinger, they have you, and Hero still. The group will do fine," I assure him.

"Not without you. The New Directions won't have the _Tron Trio_ or _the Breakfast Club_. We don't even have Mr. Shuester this year, since him and Mrs. Pillsbury-Shuester moved," he tells me.

"I know but," I began, and then I noticed my twin brother, Tayson and another new student walk in together. The girl had curly auburn hair that measured about two inches below her shoulder. I also noticed her fair skin and freckles, as well as her green eyes.

"Look who be pimpin on the first day back," mocked Corey, as my brother sat down in the empty seats behind us.

"Shut up McGuire. Anyhow this is Ruby Maxwell," he announces happily.

"So someone is in love already, and it's only the first day," I tease my brother.

"I'm still single," he announces as his defense. Then the teacher Mrs. Fransworth enters.

"Alright everyone. First and foremost, where you are sitting, happens to be your assigned seats for the semester. Second, we will be reading _The Hunger Games_ by Suzanne Collins," she announces as though this was a big surprise. I wondered if she had realized that everyone had already read the book.

"Well looks we're reading overrated teenage angst books," I tell Corey as he hands me my book.

"Yep, and I think I may like it," he tells me.

Glee.

(Brad Weston)

"Webster" I hear Violet Grohl snap, as she gets closer to my locker.

"It's Weston," I sarcastically correct her, even though she didn't seem offended by it, and shrugged it off.

"Whatever"

"What do you want? I know it's not just to discover what my iPhone is," I tell her, as I dial the lock on my locker, then Jordan Quincy comes over in jersey, and a football tucked underneath his arm.

"Don't forget about the game tonight," he tells me, as though he was in a hurry to get to class or something.

"Quarterback again this year Deep Space Nine?" Violet asks, as there eyes meet quickly.

"Yeah, I am," he tells her.

"The lesbian and the straight boy flirting," I sarcastically tell her, as I shut my locker, and get ready to head to my second class, in which, if I made it all the way through it would be a new record.

"Shut it Webster," she instructs. I hated it when she called me Webster, but sadly, I was used it so I knew it wouldn't do any good to correct her. It never did. Honestly though, if she weren't lesbian, I would totally try to get in her pants. The five foot nine, dark brown -eyed, dyed purple hair girl was totally my type. It just sucked I didn't stand a chance with her. Unless she was bi. Then maybe.

"When you going to get it West? She doesn't play for the boys team?" I hear the voice of my former girlfriend Gwen Fox come from behind me. I turn around, and as usual, she's all decked out in her Cheerio's uniform, ready for tonight's game.

"Cheering Captain again?" I ask, as an excuse, well come back rather.

"No, Sue gave that to Fabray wannabe, Kitty Wilde," she tells me, even though she seemed rather happy about it.

"Typical," I tell her, as we walk towards the literature wing.

RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNG the bell goes off announcing that we had better be in class.

"Well see you around," she tells me, and walks off to her next class. I step inside, and see the blond haired Andy Williams, sitting in class, already reading something. I assumed it was our book we would be reading. Brianiac. Soccer Captain.

"What'cha reading?" I ask, basically to find out if this was the class worth trying to break my record at.

"Les_ Miserables,_" he tells me, revealing the book cover.

"Interesting. I guess," I tell him.

"It's good, but depressing. Don't worry. We're not reading it for class," he tells me, as Ms. Cantery walks in, and makes sure that everyone is in their seats, as we should be, and begins class.

"Mr. Weston, I'm surprised you showed up," he tells the class, as she spots me.

"I was debating it," I tell her.

"Keep up the sarcasm, and you'll end up in the principals office," she warns, knowing that it wouldn't do any good.

"Don't worry Ms. C, I'll be there by the end of the day," I let her know where I stand.

"So if I don't see a certain team member tonight at the game, I'll know why," she throws her answer at me. Then she writes on the whiteboard what we'll be reading. _Frankenstein._ Shit. I guess I should have gotten myself kicked out when I had the chance. Oh well Biology was next.

Glee.

(Nathan)

I saw the fliers for the LGBT meetings. I knew instantly that I would attend. I wanted to help those who weren't sure about themselves.

"Thinking of going?" I hear a boy about my age ask. I turned and saw that he was at least six feet even, and had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah," I tell him honestly. "I'm Nathaniel, but mostly go by Nathan," I tell him, as I introduce myself.

"I'm Tayson Grohl, no relation to Dave Grohl. My sister Violet, is the leader of the group. I'm straight, and she's lesbian," he tells me with a smile, that showed dimples.

"So what class are you headed?" I ask to change the subject, and then a couple of the football players passed. One of them looked rather attractive. His sandy blond hair, and his brown eyes. His athletic build.

"Who was the tall blond boy?" I ask, totally forgetting that I had already asked Tayson a question.

"That's Ryder Lynn. He's my sisters best friend, Corey's step-brother, and trust me, Ryder is totally the school douche bag," Tayson tells me. _Ok. Violet and him don't get a long. Got it. _I tell myself.

"Douche bag. Got it," I tell him. Too bad, I already had a crush on Ryder, but I wasn't about to reveal that to this boy I had just met.

"I'm headed to photography," I tell him, as I slide my schoolbag up my shoulder.

"Got a camera?" he asks.

"No"

"Mr. Rockwell will lend you one, you'll just have to sign a paper, and all that. Trust me, you'll have fun in that class," he tells me, and then the bell rings announces another beginning of class, and that we have six minutes to get to class.

"Thanks," I tell him, and head towards the photography room.

"Welcome to photography. You must be a newbie," I hear a girl greet, as she comes over and welcomes me.

"Thanks, and yeah, I am. Do you get very many newbies?" I answer sounding confused by this.

"Not usually. We had a couple last year, but they went on to other things, so we just started calling this the photography club. I'm Ruby Maxwell," she finally reveals her name.

"Nathan Fabray," I tell her. "If you don't mind me asking, why is more of a club, then a class?" I ask more confused, than interested.

"Because of the old school film techniques," she tells me with a smile.

"Sorry I tend to lack in that department," I tell her. Then her green eyes meet my brown eyes.

"I'm sure I can help with that," she offers with a cute smile.

"Would I be able to photograph the LGBT?" I ask hoping I didn't give too much away just in case. Around here teenagers as myself get bullied about that all the time.

"I'm sure Violet wouldn't have a problem with that," she tells me, and then a couple more students walked in, as they seemed surprised that someone new had signed up for the film photography group/class intead. They worked together in the developing room until the bell wrung announcing lunch time. The first half of the morning had gone by fast. While walking to my locker, I had witnessed a fight between two boys. It seemed to be going on strong, whereas, one of the boys had already received a bloody lip from it. I didn't know what it was about, but I didn't care to know. Then all I had caught was the name Bradley in the distance.

Locker 352. Combination 34-34-21. I tried it over a dozen times, but nothing. Nada. Then another student came by.

"Need help?" she asked. Way to go on that part. "Don't my first time using a combination, it took me forever to figure it out. What's your combination?" she asks. Officially she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"34-34-21," I tell her, as I place my backpack down. "I'm Nathan Fabray," I tell the girl finally as I decide to introduce myself.

"I'm Hero Smith," she tells me with a smile, and then plays with one of her fake curls.

Then the radio had started up again.

"Tonight is McKinley's football game against the Findlay Ravens," the person on the radio reminds us, and then he continues to make a few more announcements.

Glee.

Kaylie

"Welcome back," I hear my bestie Maia Simmons shriek with excitement, as I enter the girls locker room, to change for gym class.

"Alaska was cold, but different. I loved it, remind me to show you the pictures I took later," I tell her, as I change into my Adidas gym shorts. Then we head towards the gymnasium, to find out what we're going to be doing in gym class.

Then Natalie Cunningham, one of the amputee students, came around the bend.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I was headed to the library for the theater department-" she began to explain.

"That's alright," I tell her kindly, and then I head into the gym. Since the locker rooms were across the gym, I simply understood, why she could have appeared out of nowhere.

"C'mon we're going to be late," Maia complained, and then we entered the gym.

As soon as we got in view of everyone, she instantly blushed.

"Uh-oh, I know that blush," I whisper to her, and she looked at me showing her gold brown pupils were almost as big as though she had been stoned.

"Now that we have everyone here, today, we're going to play co-ed baseball," explained our gym class teacher Mr. Ruce. I could tell that Maia was excited, because she could now find out who her mystery boy was. Then Mr. Ruce did the one-two picking routine. I ended up on a team with mostly boys. Maia on the other hand, ended up on the team that had her crush.

When the game was done, and Maia's team had won, she came rushing over to me again.

"His name is Conner. He's the one that is behind the radio thingee, and he's also signed up for glee club. He also has a brother who has graduated, and is a freshman at Emerson College in Boston," she tells me, almost instantly as we entered the locker room.

"So let me guess, we'll be attending glee auditions tomorrow," I guessed.

"You bet your buttons we will be," she tells me, as she still blushes.

"Well this is going to be an exciting year," I sarcastically tell her, as we excit the locker room, and head to our lockers, and our next class.

Glee.

Football Game. McKinley vs. Ravens.

Alexa

"C'mon fellow Cheerio's, lets show these Ravens what we've got," I instruct. I knew Kitty wouldn't mind, being as we all knew she was making out with Ryder Lynn, which, was the only reason she was on the team again this year.

"If you want to be head Cheerio next year, you have to do better than that," I hear Kitty announce as she enters the locker room. "If you want to be me, at least try to cut a few people off," she adds.

"You mean like this?" I ask, knowing what I was doing in the first place.

"Puckerman, shed a few pounds, you look like your gaining weight, besides, your boyfriend is totally into me," I bully the younger Puckerman. "What no Puck to come to your rescue? It must suck having someone who slept with Kitty be your brother," I added for everyone to hear.

"Shut it Alexa!" she snaps. Why Sylvester ever let her back on the team was beyond me.

"The truth is a bitch isn't it?" I ask knowing that she would remain silent. "Ok ladies, show time," I tell the girls, and then we head out showing the football team what we had.

Glee.

Conner (in the stands)

Ok so I admit it. First I was there for the team. Well mainly for the McKinley radio, so I could give updates. I was giving off updates, mainly to say that we were losing. We were already down ten points, as the Ravens, were taking us like we were on their turf instead. Then out of the blue, I forgot that I was reporting, and began to sing _Sweet Caroline_ by Neil Diamond over the headphones.

_Where it began, I can't begin to knowing_

_But then I know it's growing strong_

_Was in the spring_

_Then spring became the summer_

_Who'd have believed you'd come along_

_Hands, touching hands_

_Reaching out, touching me, touching you _

_Sweet Caroline_

Then out of nowhere, I heard the crowd (mostly on our side I think) take the song as though it were normal, and the _dum dum dum_

_Good times never seemed so good_

_I'd be inclined_

_To believe they never would_

_Oh no, no_

I knew now that I would have to finish the song, even if I was taking a chance of being the schools idiot by the end of it. I, as well as everyone else, saw that the song was helping them score at least a couple points. Then I noticed that crowd was still singing with me.

_Look at the night and it don't seem so lonely_

_We filled it up with only two_

_And when I hurt_

_Hurting runs off my shoulder_

_How can I hurt when I'm holding you_

_One, touching one_

_Reaching out, touching me, touching you_

I think I was officially on the cheer leading hit list, because of the _Sweet Caroline_ song, but oh well. I regretted nothing.

_Sweet Caroline (dum dum dum)_

_Good times never seemed so good_

_I'd be inclined_

_To believe they never would_

_Oh no, no_

Another touch down. "Ladies and Gentlemen, not only have we had Neil Diamond sung, but McKinley High has just beat the Ravens," I announce happily into my headphones, as we win the game 45-34. I didn't have a clue, as to how that happened, but it happened somehow. Tomorrow, if they find out it was me, I was totally dead.

* * *

I believe I only missed a couple of students, if so, I deeply apologize, and will have them in the auditions, which will be more than likely after I introduce Candy Hearts in the next chapter. I know this is sort of a short chapter, but I'll be busy tomorrow with my cousin. If anyone reading this story, and sees that I changed the Fridlay team, it was for fictional purposes. I promise.

Homework assignment (don't ask) : I'm not sure as to what I want to do for the play because I already had a play in mind, but the one that submitted Maia, wanted Chicago, so I will place it in vote. The play choices are: Peter Pan or Chicago. Please either send vote in review or PM, and I will tally them. Please only vote once. Those I placed in Candy Hearts, should also vote, because they will also be in the play.


	4. First Day at FHS

Chapter 2

Candy Hearts

Before I begin, I would like to mention that I have a change to one of my ND girls. The submitter of Kaylie, noted that she is Becky's cousin instead, because of the last name. I've also added a couple more characters from my other story to this one – because they reminded me that I had asked. I also need a few more votes for the play. I'm introducing another boy for Candy Hearts, but he might not join until later on. Anyhow, on with the story.

Glee.

Tanner

"Tanner has a crush on Xander Leigh!" sang my best friend, Bailey Macks, as we headed to Spanish class.

"Shut up Bay!" I answer her back.

"That wasn't a denial," she protests, and then we see a new Spanish teacher, and instantly, decided that we would like him. "I knew it," she adds, as we take our seats beside each other, and shortly after, the class begins.

"Alright, first and foremost, over seventy five percent of this class will be spoken in Spanish. Second, I am Mr. Shuester, but you may call me Mr. Shue, as my students did in McKinley," he speaks up, and write the class plans down on the whiteboard.

"Your school choir, New Directions, won Nationals last season, and you're teaching here?" I asked as though it were a surprise, as though, I had just realized who he was.

"Yes, Tanner Cole, that is correct," he announces to the class. Great, now the entire class, knew that I knew something about him.

"Now, if everyone would open up their Spanish books, and turn to page thirty six, we'll get started," Mr. Shuester announces. Then a last minute student rushes in, and announces that his name is Kasen James. He spoke in a southern accent. Oklahoma maybe. He stood just a little of six feet, and I had no idea what he weighed, but he looked athletic. His hair was in somewhat of a failed attempt at spiking it, and had hazel eyes.

"¿Se toma este asiento?" he asks, as he stands at the empty seat at the end of the table.

"Nada," responds Bailey, as she plays with her hair, and I could see her blush.

Finally the forty five minutes is up, and we head to our lockers.

"Bailey has a crush," I sing to her off key as we get to my locker.

"No I don't!" the shoulder length, strawberry blond, golden eyed best friend of mine protested, then she saw it.

"You should audition for that," she tells me, as she saw the flier before I did.

"I'm not signing up for yearbook committee. We all know how that went last time," I tell her.

"It's not, and it's a way to show off Xander your so called singing talent," she tells me. Secretly she had me at singing and Xander.

"Fine. Whatever," I cave in, and then the bell rings announcing that we had better get to our second class of the day.

Glee.

(Aislinn)

"IT' PRONOUNCED ACE-LYNN NOW LET ME PLAY!" I yell at the popular jock, Josh Thompson, who would be playing tonight's game against McKinley.

"Girls don't play football, they cheer lead on the sidelines!" he answers me back, as he throws the football to one of his teammates.

"You know what Joshua Michael Thompson," I began, as I called him by his full name, and I knew I had his attention. "It's the fall, which is aka the beginning of the school year, and girls can play football. I bet you've never heard of Erin DiMeglio," I get my full statement out, as I meet his blue-gray eyes.

"Nope not a clue. Is he an imaginary friend of yours?" he asks, as he's about to laugh at my statement, and high fives one of the team-mates beside him.

"No, but she is a student in Florida, who made national headlines when she became the first ever high school female to make the football team, and I'm sure, she could kick your ass!" I explain to him. "So tonight, as soon as the final bell rings, I'll be in the coaches office, getting my uniform," I add, knowing that I had just put him in his place.

"You won't get it!" I hear him yell at me, as I head for my locker instead of listening to him. I wanted the spot, even if it was to show him I could do something.

"Ace, you look kick-ass this morning," I hear the quarter back. Whitney Johnson, tell me, as I reach my locker, which is beside his. Damn he looked gorgeous today wearing his Ravens jersey. His sandy blonde hair once again matched his hazel eyes. He stood six foot one, beside my height of four foot five. I attempt to slide some of my brown hair out of my eyes, and play with my locker combination.

"Thanks Whit," I finally tell him, after the words form, and I look up at him again.

"So what class you headed to?" he asks me with a smile.

"Classic Literature," I tell him as we pass a flier that was trying to get students to join Glee Club, and see a couple of students wearing a _Luther Corp_. band t-shirt. Groupies, I assume to myself.

"Hey, I'll see you later. Don't forget about the game tonight," he tells me, as we stand outside the door of the room.

"Whit, don't worry about it. I'll be at the game, I'll even be on the team," I tell him, as I head inside just before the bell rings. Then one of the boys wearing a _Luther Corp._ band tee walks in, and sits in the seat beside me.

Glee.

(Kaden)

I show up ten seconds late, and the only available seat is beside a short girl who had dirty blonde hair with brown highlights, which looked like they had gone to about a quarter of the way down her back, and had brown eyes, which had really stood out because of the mascara she was wearing.

"I saw you walking in the hallway," I tell him for no reason, as I place myself in the seat. "Anyway, aside that, I'm Kaden Mavericks, and in case you're wondering, which I doubt you are, Luther Corp is my band," I tell her. Then I realized that she had wanted to say something.

"Geez, that was a fascinating introduction, I'm Aislinn Deyes," I tell him.

"Kaden Mavericks, and Aislinn Deyes, this isn't Facebook, and this isn't flirting time, and Mr. Mavericks, what would your girlfriend say about that?" Mrs. Wenworth announces for the entire class to hear.

"I wasn't flirting, I was promoting my band," I tell Mrs. Wentworth "Besides, you know I don't have a girlfriend," I added.

"Ok, can we get started then?" she asks, as she writes something on the whiteboard.

"We'll be reading _Of Mice and Men_," she announces. "Has anyone here, aside Mr. Mavericks read this book before?" she asks, and then looks around for one student who may have read the book before.

Then another student raises her hand.

"Very good. Could you tell me about it?" comes Mrs. Wenworth's answer, as she seems surprised that someone else aside her repeating student would read the book.

"It was published in 1937 and it became a banned book in the 1990's, and it has been called "vulgar" and "offensive. Honestly, I don't see why it was offensive, it was how they would have handled it back then. I'm sure living retarded back then wasn't easy. They were just looking for the American Dream," the student announced. I wanted to disagree, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Tonight's homework is read the first two chapters, and fill out these worksheets. They will be due first thing tomorrow, and we'll be having a quiz," Mrs. Wentworth announces to us. Then the bell rings, and we head for our lockers, as I don't talk to Aislinn again. Nor do I discover who the other girl was, but head to the quad to catch up with the rest of my friends, so we could work out our band rehearsals for tonight.

"You'll have to have an acoustic rehearsal, I have something to do with the family tonight," our newest, and youngest member, Michael Laik tells us.

"Not cool man, trust me, ditch the fam and come to our rehearsal," Sky Harrold, our oldest member in the band tells Michael.

"I would, but I can't. Trust me," Michael urges back. I could see that Sky wasn't cool with that.

"That's ok, we'll just move the date over until tomorrow," I tell him, as in the distance, we could tell that the bell had wrung again, announcing our third class of the day.

"Alright man, I'll see you later than. Right now, I need to head for history class," I tell my band-mates, and friends, as I place my messenger bag on my shoulder, and head for class.

Glee.

(Zoe)

There he is. Whitney Johnson. Number 57, Quarterback for the Ravens. Gosh. Only if I had the guts to talk to him, even just to say hi.

"Seriously Zoe, how hard is it to say hi to him?" I hear my friend Anna Chase ask, as we head to science.

"Harder than you think. He's the school's star quarterback, and more likely the Prom King," I mention to her.

"Well looks like you're loosing your shot against wannabe football player. Too bad she doesn't stand a chance on the team, the school won't allow it," she tells me, as we spot the two of them talking together by Aislinn's locker.

"How do you know she doesn't stand a chance? Besides, I'm planning to watch the game tonight at McKinley," I come back, as we step inside the Science room.

"Well good luck with that," she tells me, as we take our seats at the bench in the back of the room.

"What is that supposed to mean? I thought you were my friend, Anna, not some suddenly turned bitch wannabe," I pointed out. "So excuse me, if I go and sit beside, that sort of spiked haired boy," I tell her, as I grab my books, and go to sit beside him, as I had told Anna I was going to do.

"Is this seat taken?" I ask him, then he turns his head and looks at me.

"Not unless you want to make it, so it isn't," he tells me. "I'm Kasen, by the way," he adds with a quick smile.

"Zoe," I quickly tell him, as I sit down beside him, as play with my hair a little bit. "Are you new here, because, I don't recall ever seeing you here before," I tell him quickly.

"Yeah, I moved from Moore, Oklahoma, and just started today," he tells me, as his hazel eyes meet my dark brown eyes. Gosh, he was cute, but not nearly as cute as Whitney.

"So um just a question, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the football game against McKinley tonight?" I ask as Mr. Clark walks in.

Forty-five minutes later we walk out of class, and head to our lockers, and then I see the flier that I was sure everyone else had seen about joining the glee club.

"You know what Zoe, I think I'll join you for that football game, if you still want to go," Kasen tells me, as he surprises me, because I didn't know he was there.

"Great. Kick off is at 5:30 I tell him," as I shut my locker. "We'll go as friends," I tell him, as I shut my locker and head towards the gymnasium for a game of co-ed volleyball.

Glee.

[McKinley High School – Football Game. Kick-off]

(Aislinn)

"Coach, let my play. I can do this. Just let me show you what I have," I pleaded with the coach.

"I'm sorry Aislinn," Coach tells me. "The game has already started, and you're not on the roster," coach adds as a fumble takes place.

"Coach please," I try again, as I know that nothing will change the answer.

"The answer isn't going to change," Coach tells me. "Johnson, go switch up with Churchill, and keep an eye on that Puckerman kid," he adds changing the subject.

"Sir, Churchill would be best to stay in, it's Westbill, you want to change," I tell him, as I notice what Coach could have as an alternative.

"You know, that doesn't sound so bad, change of plans Johnson, go switch with Westbill," he instructs Whitney, and Whitney does as followed.

"For right now Deyes, you're staying right here," he tells me, as though he finally figured out something. I wasn't technically on the team, but right now, it was the closest I had.

"What are you doing here?" asks Josh, as he comes in for a water break, as another player had been switched with him.

"Making you wonder what I'm doing here," I tell him, as I see McKinley get a touch down. Suddenly I wanted to be on the field.

"You're bad luck," he shoots back at me, and then coach tells him to head back on the field, and send Churchill. I knew, even though, Churchill was coming in, I wasn't going out. Then some annoying kid, somewhere begins to sing _Sweet Caroline_, and it quickly becomes a trap for us, because we start to lose even more.

Glee.

(Zoe)

_Sweet Caroline_

_Good times never seemed so good_

_I've been inclined_

"You sound good," Kasen tells me, as he looks at me, rather than joining in on the song.

"Thanks," I tell him, and giggle like a little fan girl.

"You should think about joining the glee club," he tells me in high spirits.

"Thanks. Do you want some popcorn, or something? I rather hungry," I wonder.

"I was wondering that myself," he tells me, as he gets up, and follows me to the concession stand.

"It looks like that the Titans are bringing down the Ravens tonight," I hear the boy, possibly the one who had sung _Sweet Caroline_ announced over the speakers. I wondered why Whitney had been playing so poorly tonight, but I wasn't about to mention that. Then as we get back, we see that we're losing still.

"Number 62 on McKinley, I think I may be related to him," Kasen tells me in unison.

"What makes you say that?" I ask curiously.

"Because, I'm related to Puckerman's," he answers me, as the boy takes the winning touchdown for the Titans.

* * *

I apologize that this was short chapter. Anyhow with any luck coming up next...

(hopefully) results for the play, one or more ships will start to form, another Sue appearance, and Brad is surprised to discover a family member is in town, and McKinley Auditions.


	5. McKinley Chronicles

Chapter 5

_McKinley Chronicles_

Ok, so I changed the titled to this, but I'm leaving as _McKinley Chronicles._ I apologize in advance to any changes I made, and for Kappz, I'm getting better at Bradley instead, I think I used 'Brad' only once. The new student in Destiny's POV really has nothing to do with the story as of now, but he may later on, just for now, I wanted to get the Mike/Bradley Weston connection-crossover. Also, I have broken the McKinley auditions into two parts, and the Candy Hearts auditions will be intermission.. On Maia's audition, I only used the opening verse because it's a Company song,. The winning play by one vote was _**Peter Pan,**_ but whoever where _**Chicago**_ was a request, I will place both plays in the story. _**Chicago **_will be done by the Theater Department. I will also have more of the older members at the auditions in the second part. Anyhow on with the story.

* * *

(Connor)

I head towards the radio studio, carrying my guitar case with me. Then it happened.

"Who the hell sings _Sweet Caroline_ at a football game, especially in Lima?" asks the bully, as he pushes me up against a locker, the force of the push makes me drop my guitar case.

"So I sang a song get over it, besides, what does it concern you for? You won the game didn't you?" I ask defending myself, as I stay against the locker, in case he wanted to do something stupid.

"Yeah, we did," he tells me, as he slams his fist down on the locker, as it seems he's about to punch me instead.

"Deep Space Nine, what the hell man?" I hear a girls voice come about. Somehow the voice sounded familiar but I couldn't figure out how.

"Showing the new kid the ropes," the bully tells the girl as though this was totally normal.

"Shouldn't you be with Westy or something?" she asks. "I hear word on the street that _Caddyshack_ is still looking for help," she adds sarcastically.

"Yeah, whatever Grohl," he answers her, and then walks away showing his defeat by the girl. Once I had heard Grohl, I knew who she was.

"Sorry about Jordan, he can be an ass. Luckily for me, he's my cousin, but he denies it," she tells me. "I'm Violet Grohl," she tells me, as she tosses her purple hair tips over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know who you are. My brother, Blake lead your glee club to National's last year," I tell her. "I'm Connor," I add.

"You look just like him. Well except being younger, and having blond hair," she tells me, as we head into history class, in which, I had now guessed we had the same history class. As we chose our seats together, a 5' 11" blue eyed semi curled – semi spiked hair style walk in.

"Holy Jesus Bobby Drake is real!" remarked Violet, as she saw him. Then the entire classroom when awkwardly quiet.

"For your information, I've seen the movie, owned the comics, but that's not why I'm here. This is history, and I am Mr. Weston. Now moving on, who here has read _The Once and Future King_?" he asks, as he looks around, seeming to avoid Vi's raised hand, though it was obvious he had seen it. Yeah, I had heard of the book, but why did he choose to start with Arthurian legends?

"Great. We're off to a good start. Now aside, Princess Buttercup here, can anyone tell me what the story is about?" he asks, as he spots me, as though he had read my thoughts, and then I raise my hands.

"It depends which book you're speaking of, and which Arthurian Legend you're referring to. The book actually starts with _The Sword in the Stone_, which is the start of King Arthur," I speak up. _The Once and Future King_ just happens to be one of the most famous works of the young king," I add, as I now know I have his attention.

"That would be correct, now not only will we be learning history, we will also be reading and learning about Arthurian Legends," He tells me, and the rest of the class, and then the bell wrung.

"If I wasn't a lesbian, I would totally pull a Noah Puckerman, on him," she tells me in a voice low enough for me to hear, and then I hear someone else shout out to her.

Glee.

Tayson

"Vi," I announce my twins name, as I approach her. As I was approaching her, I noticed the Cheerio Gwendolyn Fox totally checking me out, but for now, I shrug her off. Truth be told, I really wasn't even sure how to talk to her, and she was in LGBT with my sister. It wasn't I would be able to say "Oh Gwendolyn, I have an über -crush on you, would you like to go out with me for pizza tonight?" I always place the scenario in my head.

"Gosh, Prince Charming, ask her out already," my sister tells me, as she places her books in her locker, and shuts it again.

"I can't. I mean. For all I know, she's still dating Bradley Weston, and that a lone could cost me, anyways, do they sing the National Anthem at the horse track," he asks finally getting to his point.

"Well I'm headed to class, so I'll see you later," Connor tells me, as he heads in the direction of the industrial arts room.

"Who was that?" questions my brother, as Gwen walks by, and heads for her class, sporting the Cheerio's uniform.

"Connor Adams, and to answer your before that question, they sing it at the Kentucky Derby, so I wouldn't see why they wouldn't," I tell him. "Why?" I add curiously, as Sara catches up with us.

"I was planning on seeing dad after school at the track, and see about singing it," I lie to her. In reality, I wasn't planning any of this, I was planning on seeing a Marines Corp Recruiter after school, but I wasn't about to tell my twin that. I knew more than anyone how she would react. It was the reason, as to why I had joined the soccer team, and why I ran three miles every morning at four thirty. I also knew the consequences of joining. Then I zoom back to where my twin and her girlfriend are.

"So you want all of Lima to know you can sing?" she asks sarcastically.

"Yeah, something like that," I tell her, as the bell rings for the first warning.

"Oh Mr. Weston, is new so try not to end up in Figgins's office," she warns me, as I'm about to head inside for class.

"I'll keep that in mind," I yell to my sister, as I head inside, and take my place at an empty desk in the back of my room.

Glee.

Gwendolyn

"So, you going to sit down, or not?" I ask Tayson, as just stands there. Then he sits down, but looks bummed about something.

"Spill, what's your problem?" I ask, as I know I have his attention, as he looks into my hazel eyes for a second. Sure, I admit it, since he first sat beside me yesterday, which was the first day of school, I kind of formed a crush on him.

"It's a long story, and we only have fifty seconds, until class starts," he tells me, then my phone vibrates, and Bradley's name lights up. Instead of answering, I turn I ignore the call, and turn off my phone.

"We have lunch time," I tell him, as the newest staff member walks in, and announces who he is.

"Wait, am I missing something? Bradley Weston's girlfriend doesn't just come out, and ask me to lunch to talk about my feelings, especially when just regular soccer captain is planning on doing something stupid after school," I tell her all at once.

"He's my ex. Anyhow whatever you do, don't get arrested," I tell him, as Mr. Mike Weston snaps at us that we are in class.

"Wasn't planning on it, trust me," he tells me with a smile. Yep, this could be an interesting semester.

After class I head to my locker, and run into Jordan Quincy, who was once my best friend, but lately acts more like an ass, more than anything else.

"Watch you're going Gwen," he scolds me, as though it were my fault, instead of his.

"Maybe if your Nike's weren't as big as your head, you may have seen me coming!" I snap at him, and then I see Bradley again.

"Still have the hots for Westy?" he asks sarcastically and coldly. "I could fix that you know?" he adds, as he looks at me and smiles.

"I'll pass," I tell him, as the warning bell announces it's time to head for class. We used to be friends, and deep down, though he could be an ass, I still cared for him. I place my iPod in my pocket, and head for class.

Glee.

(Destiny)

"C'mon Dessy come to auditions with me. It'll be fun," my best friend, Natalie Cunningham begs, as we head for our last class of the day.

"You don't have to audition, if you don't have to sing, you can watch," she adds with a hopeful smile, as we step inside the classroom, and she leads me, as she goes and sits down besides someone I had assumed was one of her friends.

"Corey, you headed to auditions today?" she asks the maroon dyed hair boy who was wearing a Transformers t-shirt.

"Wouldn't miss it," he tells her with a smile, and then looks at me.

"I'm Corey," he finally introduced himself, as our eyes meet. Gosh, he was interesting, even though, he had just said his name. His hair, his perfect hazel eyes, which had contacts in them.

"Destiny," I tell him, as I smile, and Ms. Miller, the science teacher walks in.

"Good morning class, today, we have a new student joining us," she tells us, as if it were normal, and not the second day of class.

"It's the second day Ms. Miller, not the middle of the semester, and besides, this is high school not second grade," I hear one of the boys in back announce, and then high fives the jock beside him.

"That will be enough Mr. Weston, that is unless, you would like a transfer to your older brothers class, and I'm sure I can imagine how that would work out," Ms. Miller stands her ground, as she writes the assignment on the whiteboard, and then announces, who the new student is.

"This is Liam Brown, now don't worry, you won't have to do the new student thing, why don't you take a seat beside those three near the back," she instructs, and smiles.

The three of us watched as Liam headed in our direction, as he walked he wore a t-shirt that stated to _Keep Calm and Carry a Crossbow_. His blue eyes, seemed to say _hell yeah I'm excited to be in Science!_ His curly hair, well that was different. Not exactly the best groomed, but it would do for now. Then he placed himself in the seat beside Corey.

"Freak," we hear Bradley announce. That pushed buttons.

"Mr. Weston," calls Ms. Miller as she finishes writing the class assignment on the whiteboard.

"Yes, Miller," he answers sarcastically.

"You know the no calling names rule, and no addressing me as Ms. I'm sure you know what is coming next out of my mouth, now scoot to the office," she instructs. "The rest of you, read up on pages 67-78, and we'll go through it afterwords," she adds, as Bradley gets, and collects his stuff to head to Mr. Figgins's office.

Glee.

(Bradley)

What the hell? Why hadn't anyone told me, Mike was back? Not even my own brother, Brody. Sure, I could see it with the parents, being as, I don't go home much. I'm always at the boxing club, or at a friends house, and hanging with them. But still. That aside, and racing in my mind, I step inside Figgins's office, knowing that I had probably just broken my record for a day and a half. Almost three days without being sent there.

"Take a seat," the Indian principal instructs with a serious face and tone.

"No thanks. I'm fine," I tell him, though I knew it wasn't an offer.

"What did you do this time?" he asks, as he stares at me to take a seat, knowing I would surrender at some point. It may as well be that moment.

"I called someone a freak, and then skipped class, and decided to toilet paper the boys room again, after I decided to-" I started to explain.

"Decided to do what? Look at those _Penthouse _mags again? Weston, how many times I have I told you, that if you keep that up, you may as well join the Cheerios?" Sue Sylvester mentions in that Sue Sylvester way, as she walks in Figgins's office.

"Well good to see you as well Sue. Now if you would excuse me, I have student problems to tend to," Figgins speaks up.

"Oh, well if he gives you any lip, I'll have him on my Cheerios. We're always in need male cheerios to overload our teenagers sexual tensions," she offers, and then walks out, so she could some more of Sue Sylvester business.

"So what are my options?" I ask hoping that the Cheerios wasn't one of them. Then he looks at me with a hopeful smile.

"I'll give you three. One, you can help out at the student center three times a week. Two, you can join the Quidditch team, or three, you can join your brother, Mike in the New Directions," he tells me. Fuck. I really didn't like any of the three options I had, but I figured, I may as well take option three. Maybe then I could find out as to why Mike was back, and no one told me.

"I'll take option three," I tell Figgins, as I get up from the seat, I had been in.

"Good choice," he tells me in agreement, as I leave before he can say anything else, and head straight for the music room, to where I knew Mike would be held.

"Auditions are today at quarter of three," he tells me, as I step inside, and he doesn't realize who I am yet.

"Well I'm early then," I tell him sarcastically. Then he turned around at my voice. He gets up and turns around, and his blue eyes meet mine. Funny to think how he looks more like our mother, and Brody and I look like our father.

"Yeah, I guess you are," he agrees, as he signals for me to take a seat in an empty chair.

"I've had enough sitting down for one day. Besides, why am I the last one in this damned school to know that you're back?" I demand angrily.

"Because, little brother," he begins.

"I you I hate it when you call me that," I snap at him, as I look down at the floor.

"No one except the school system knows that I'm here. Brody, and the rest of the family thinks I'm dead, beyond complications and I hope that you can handle that," he tells me, as he sits down in the empty chair beside me.

"Mike, you're FBI, the one out of the family to go anywhere. Brody went off to New York, and mom and dad are still making it clear I know that I may end up going to military school, so I avoid going home at all cost," I tell him, as I get up, and head for the door.

"You're not getting out of it this quick," he tells me, as he knows what I'm planning, and where I'm headed. He can't see me but I roll my eyes, and sigh heavily.

"You're coming with me to auditions, in the auditorium," he instructs, as he grabs a piece of paper and a pen.

"You know, Principle Figgins assigned me to this music thingee," I tell him making him the first person to know I didn't want to do this.

"I know, and tomorrow, I want to see you audition, be ready at two-thirty five sharp," he tells me, as we step inside the auditorium.

"Hi Corey," he tells the dyed maroon haired boy sitting on the stage, and had his feet tucked under his legs. Jesus. McGuire was here. This would be great.

"Bradley, meet you're captain," my brother tells me, as he introduced me to the boy, and someone else walked in with a guitar case.

Glee.

(Corey)

I pushed aside the fact that Bradley Weston was here. Sure, I was on his hit list, but now that was aside the point. Then someone walked in. It was the boy I saw Vi with earlier. The blond hair. The Tardis hoodie. Vans shoes. Then he walked on stage.

"When you're ready," Mike tells him with a hopeful smile. I watched as the boy pulled out his guitar, and case, made himself comfortable.

"I'm Connor Adams, and I'll be singing _Get Your Shine On _by Florida Georgia Line. Sorry if it's a little country," he tells u. Adams. Holy crap! Was he the little brother of Sodapop Curtis, aka Blake Adams? He looked nothing like his older brother. Then he began to sing.

_Strawberry shimmer on hot lips,_

_Silver buckle hangin' off her hips._

_I sparkle when she smiles._

_Shine down on the radio dial._

_Homemade jar, lemmon drop, take a sip._

_Don't stop girl, you know I love it when you get your ... shine on!_

_'Cause you and me be rocking all night long!_

_Summer sky dripped in rhinestones,_

_Turn your party lights on,_

_Baby get your shine on - shine on!_

_Baby get your shine on!_

_Silverado, candy painted,_

_Ray Ban's got the whole world shaded._

_Chrome piece tucked in the console,_

_Riding high, roll up on the down low._

_Feeling lucky,_

_got hooked up with some Kentucky,_

_Clear._

_So slide that little sugar shaker over here..._

_And get your shine on!_

_'Cause you and me be rocking all night long!_

_Summer sky dripped in rhinestones,_

_Turn your party lights on,_

_Baby get your shine on - shine on!_

_baby get your shine on!_

_Homemade jar,_

_Lemon drop take a sip._

_Don't stop girl, you know I love it when you get your ... shine on!_

_'Cause you and me be rocking all night long!_

_Summer sky dripped in rhinestones,_

_Turn your party lights on,_

_Baby get your shine on - shine on!_

_Baby get your shine on!_

_Cause you and me be rocking all night long!_

_Summer sky dripped in rhinestones,_

_Turn your party lights on,_

_Baby get your shine on - shine on!_

_Baby get your shine on!_

_Baby get your shine on!_

_Strawberry shimmer on her lips,_

_Silver buckle hanging off her hips._

_I sparkle when she smiles,_

_Shine down on the radio dial._

_Silverado, candy painted,_

_Ray Ban's got the whole world shaded._

_Chromed piece tucked in the console._

_Riding high, roll up on the down low._

Holy crap little Adams could totally sing! I couldn't wait to tell Hero about this, though she was busy with other things at the moment. On another though, I wasn't sure as to how she would take news of anyone related to the graduated class. I wrote his name down on my call back list. I wasn't really sure if Mike had or not.

"Thank you Connor the official list will be posted in two days time, outside the music room," he told Connor, and then two girls walked in. One was Maia Simmons, a freshman I had class with, and she seemed happy to see Connor there.

"You forgot mention he plays guitar," her friend mentioned, as he finished packing it away.

"You two auditioning?" I ask, as they walk by.

"Yes we are. Individually though," Maia's friend tells Mike, as he gets down asking. Then I spot Little A, had taken a seat. Maybe they were a couple. I don't know. Then the curly blonde girl stepped up to and introduced herself.

"I'm Kaylie Jackson, and I'll be singing _Domino _by Jessie J," she introduced. Wow! Memories of Levy had shot in my head as she mentioned that song that Levy Heartfilia, now an alumni of McKinley and attending school in New York.

The blond hair, green eyed skinny girl began to sing, and I was already excited to write her name down.

_I'm feeling sexy and free_

_Like glitter's raining on me_

_You're like a shot of pure gold_

_I think I'm bout to explode_

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there_

_Don't you know...you spin me out of control_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_We can do this all night_

_Turn this love skin tight_

_Baby come on_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Boomin' like a bass drum_

_Sparkin' up a rhythm_

_Baby, come on!_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Rock my world until the sunlight_

_Make this dream the best I've ever known_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight When we touch don't ever let me go_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino_

_You got me losing my mind_

_My heart beats out of time_

_I'm seeing Hollywood stars_

_You strum me like a guitar_

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there_

_Don't you know...you spin me out of control_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_We can do this all night_

_Turn this love skin tight_

_Baby come on_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Boom'n like a bass drum_

_Sparkin' up a rhythm_

_Baby, come on!_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Rock my world until the sunlight_

_Make this dream the best I've ever known_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight_

_When we touch don't ever let me go_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right_

_Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight_

_Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right_

_Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight_

_Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right_

_Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight_

_Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right_

_Ooh baby baby_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Rock my world until the sunlight_

_Make this dream the best I've ever known_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight_

_When we touch don't ever let me go_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

"Thanks. The list will be up in two days," Mike tells her, as she had told Connor. I wondered why Bradley Weston was even here, but I wasn't about to ask, because I was sure, I would get myself beat up. I didn't want that.

"That leaves you next," I speak up to Maia. I watched as she began to blush when she saw Connor. It reminded of Darrero, and thought it was a good thing that Vi wasn't here this year. She would already be making plans to get those two together.

"I'm Maia Simmons, and I'll be auditioning with the first solo of _All that Jazz_ from the musical _Chicago_," she announced. I wondered if she knew that was the play that the theater department. I decided to listen to her sing anyhow.

_Come on babe why don't we paint the town _

_And all that jazz _

_I'm gonna rouge my knees _

_And roll my stockings down _

_And all that jazz _

_Start the car I know a whoopee spot _

_Where the gin is cold _

_But the piano's hot! _

_It's justy a noisy hall _

_Where there's a nightly brawl _

_And all that jazz _

_And all that jazz _

_And all that jazz _

_Slick your hair _

_And wear your buckle shoes _

_And all that Jazz _

_I hear that Father Dip _

_Is gonna blow the blues _

_And all that Jazz _

_Hold on, hon _

_We're gonna bunny hug _

_I bought some aspirin _

_Down at United Drug _

_I case you shake apart_

I watched as she finished, and then ran down excitedly towards where Connor and her friend were. Then the three of them joined up and headed somewhere to get pizza. Man, this was going to be a long afternoon of auditions.

Three teenagers who didn't even stand a chance, one running late for something, and someone who tried flirting with Mike later, finally someone walked in. I had never seen her so I wondered if she was new. That was until a brown haired, green eyed _RENT _wearing t-shirt, girl stood on stage. She seemed happy about something, and then she spoke up.

"Hi. My name is Caroline Stone, and I'm really excited to be here. Anyhow, I will be auditioning with _No Cure_ by Megan Hilty," she tells us. I look down at my list, and noticed that I had three people written down, and hoping for another.

_I've got this fever running through my veins_

_Keep on trying but I just can't shake it_

_All this medicine that I keep taking_

_It ain't working, I keep hurting_

_It's something more_

_What if there's no cure_

_Pick me up and take me back to my bed_

_Put a cold towel on my head_

_You say try some of this instead_

_Then you tell me that it's working_

_But I'm not sure_

_What if there's no cure_

_I've been blind since you left_

_I can't see a way out_

_I've been deaf since you went_

_To any words of hope now_

_And the scary thing is_

_It ain't getting any better_

_What if there's no cure_

_I light a candle and I say a prayer_

_I might need a miracle right here_

_Cause I'm fading and I feel so scared_

_of disappearing_

_I used to feel you so much more_

_What if there's no cure_

_I've been blind since you left_

_I can't see a way out_

_I've been deaf since you went_

_To any words of hope now_

_And the scary thing is_

_It ain't getting any better_

_What if there's no cure_

_I keep trying to pull out_

_Of this spiral that I'm in_

_But you're burning up my heart_

_and you're underneath my skin_

_They say when you lose it all_

_(when you lose it all)_

_That you can't lose anymore_

_What if there's no cure_

_What if there's no cure_

_I've been blind since you left_

_I can't see a way out_

_I've been deaf since you went_

_To any words of hope now_

_And the scary thing is_

_It ain't getting any better_

_What if there's no cure_

_What if there's no cure_

_There's no cure_

"Thank you Caroline," I tell her happily as I write her name down on the sheet. "Results will be posted by the music room in two days time," I tell her, as Mike had told the others. I nervously spike my hair a bit, and wonder where Natalie and Destiny were since they mentioned that they would show up, and I hadn't seen them yet, and a couple more hopefuls walk in. They weren't that great, but they at least tried. Then Hero walked in.


	6. Candy Hearts Auditions

Chapter 6

_Candy Hearts Auditions_

Finally. It took me forever to figure something out for this, aside the fact, that I still need to finish posting story one. Also, I want to note, that there are five members, but at the moment, technically, three audition. It'll be easy to figure out as to why once you read on. Kaden will audition, but later. Also I believe that this is yet again, another short chapter, but it won't be much longer, because shortly, CH and ND will encounter each other on McKinley turf, all because of the Lima Bean, and a text that contends to a member in ND.

If you're bored, and want to join a fun Glee Forum, come check out fanfictionnet/forum/Glee-RP-ACTIVE/134739/We're always open, and it's really fun.

Glee.

(Kasen)

It had seemed strange that I would find the music room. Most people would find it strange, but when you're late to class, and you make it your every intention to not be late it is.

I head inside and take a seat at the piano bench and begin to play _The Trouble With Girls. _

_(The Trouble with Girls, _by Scotty McCreery, covered by Kasen James_) _

_The trouble with girls is they're a mystery_

_Something about em' puzzles me_

_Spent my whole life tryna figure out_

_Just what them girls are all about_

_The trouble with girls is they're so dang pretty_

_Everything about em' does something to me_

_But I guess that's the way it's supposed to be_

_They smile that smile_

_They bat those eyes_

_They steal you with hello_

_They kill you with goodbye_

_They hook you with one touch_

_And you can't break free_

_Yeah, the trouble with girls_

_Is nobody loves trouble as much as me_

_They're sugar and spice and angel wings_

_Hell on wheels in tight blue jeans_

_A summer night down by the lake_

_An old memory that you can't shake_

_They're hard to find yet there's so many of em'_

_The way that you hate that already love em'_

_But I guess that's the way it's supposed to be_

_They smile that smile_

_They bat those eyes_

_They steal you with hello_

_They kill you with goodbye_

_They hook you with one touch_

_And you can't break free_

_Yeah, the trouble with girls_

_Is nobody loves trouble as much as me_

_The way they hold you out on the dance floor_

_The way they ride in the middle of your truck_

_The way they give you a kiss at the front door_

_Leave you wishing you could've gone up_

_And just as you walk away_

_You hear that sweet voice say stay_

_They smile that smile_

_They bat those eyes_

_They steal you with hello_

_They kill you with goodbye_

_They're the perfect drug_

_And I can't break free_

_Yeah, the trouble with girls_

_Is nobody loves trouble as much as me_

It seemed weird singing that song to no one, especially since no one knew that it was my brothers favorite song, and taught me how to play it. Then suddenly I heard someone walk into the music room.

"You've got a good voice," I hear a males voice say, as he caught me.

"Mr. Shue, sorry, I should have been headed to class, in which I was, but I saw the piano, and had to play this song. Today was his birthday, and he would have been nineteen. He was killed in the second Moore, Oklahoma tornado that happened earlier this year," I tell him all at once.

The curly haired Spanish teacher, sat down, as though he was going to force me to say something, as though he were also a shrink in disguise.

"You don't have to talk about it, but any time, you feel you want to, my classroom is always open, or you can always talk to Mrs. Pillsbury. I won't pressure you into anything you don't want to talk about," Mr. Shuester tells me with a quick smile.

"Thank you Mr. Shuester," I smile quickly. "I should be headed to class," I add as I get up from the piano bench, and grab my backpack, and head towards class.

Glee.

(Tanner)

"Word on street is that you're auditioning for the glee club," I hear Kaden, as I walk by his locker. I wasn't thinking about it at first, but then it dawned on me to say that first thing in my head.

"That's correct, Drummer Boy," I tell him placing him with a nickname, and a laugh. "How's the band doing?" I add before he could ask me anything else, then in the corner of my eye, I saw Kasen head to class, as it looked like he was keeping his head, and keeping to himself.

"Eying the Oklahoma boy?" Kaden asks sarcastically as we head towards class together.

"No, but Bay does," I tell him, revealing Bailey's secret crush. "

We walk together passing the popular cheerleaders, and of course, that one football "I want break high school stereotypes" football player Aislinn something. It was a weird name, but a cool name.

"At lunch time, if you need help, I can help you know," Kaden offers me, as he runs his fingers through his hair, playing it cool.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine. I know all the words, and I'm ready, so you want to come watch me audition?" the words come out, as I find them.

Glee.

(Aislinn)

"Why don't you join the soccer team? That's co-ed, and girls can actually play!" I hear Troy Akron state, as he walks by my locker.

"Akron, why don't you shut, and learn that girls can play football if they want!" I yelled back, though I knew he wasn't paying attention.

"Morning Ace," I hear Whitney, as he comes up to me. He looked ready for practice today, in which, he wore his jersey, and Under Armor pants. His blond hair, and green eyes went perfect together.

"Morning Whit, so you ready for practice today? I'm planning to be there," I tell him all at once, as a couple of the punk kids walk by holding their skateboards, and breaking the dress code walk by.

"Actually, I was thinking of quitting the team this year, it just isn't interesting that much anymore, and honestly sports are so sexist anyways," he tells me, as he looks me in the eyes. "I have to get to class," he adds, as he walks away towards the arts wing.

Whitney. Quitting the football team? There had to be a reason, but what? I was going to find out. If I was going to help out with the team, I would have to find the reason. Then Kaden walked by, as he carried his drumsticks in his hand, I assumed he was headed to class.

"Headed to class?" I ask as I catch up with him, and quickly smile.

"Yep, and I'm planning not to be late, because after that, I have plans to help a friend out with her auditioning song for glee. She's into that stuff, though, it's all a show for Xander, everyone knows it, even though her, and I don't have the same friends," he tells me, as we enter the literature room, and sit down beside each other.

"You're into her. Interesting," I tell him guessing, as I pull out my copy of the book we're assigned, and place it on my desk.

"She's just a friend," he tells me, as he rolls his eyes.

"I won't tell her. I promise," I tell him, as our teacher walks in, and we begin our class time for the day.

He just smiles at me for a moment. His black, curly hair that passed his ears. Somehow made me think of Orlando Bloom, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"I passed, I'm impressed," he tells me laughing, as the class comes to an end for the day.

"Well that's good," I answer him, as I look at my watch, and realize it's lunch time, as I walk with him to the auditorium.  
"You're coming with me?" he asks surprised, as he sees that I'm still walking with him.

"Why not? I have nothing else to do, and besides, ninety eight percent of this school is against me playing football because I'm a girl, and football is supposedly a boys team," I tell him honestly, as my blue eyes, which had black mascara around them, as they usually do.

"I think you should drop the mascara, that would make everyone know you're serious about joining the football team. Icebox," he tells me with a quick smile, as he opens that auditorium door for me, and we head in. I had no idea where Icebox had come from, and I wasn't about to ask. I rather liked the name.

"Are you two auditioning?" I hear a man ask, as we get closer to the stage.

"I am anyways, I don't know about him," I tell the man, as I point to Kaden, and smile.

"Well then, I'm Mr. Schuester, but you can call me Mr. Schue," the curly haired teacher introduced himself. "You're up next," he adds, as he looks at me and smiles.

Glee.

(Mr. Schue)

I had already seen one kid, I was about to automatically place into Candy Hearts. I would just have to convince him. Kasen James, reminded me of Finn, except this time, I wasn't going to plant pot in the locker, I was going to do it the traditional student/teacher way.

Then a skinny girl with shoulder length dark brown hair, brown eyes, a slim face, and stood 5'6" came out, ready to show the few of us what she had.

"Whoa! So it is true, you're auditioning?" asked the boy that had just walked in. He seemed shocked by this.

"Yes, Kaden, it is. Now can I carry on with my audition?" she answers back, and then smiles.

"I'm Tanner Cole, and I'm auditioning with _My Heart Will Go On _by Celine Dion," she announces, but mostly at Kaden.

_Every night in my dreams _

_I see you, I feel you _

_That is how I know you go on. _

_Far across the distance _

_And spaces between us _

_You have come to show you go on _

_Near... _

_Far... _

_Wherever you are _

_I believe that the heart does go on _

_Once more... _

_You open the door _

_And you're here in my heart _

_And my heart will go on and on _

_Love can touch us one time _

_And last for a lifetime _

_And never let go till we're gone _

_Love was when I loved you _

_One true time I hold to _

_In my life we'll always go on _

_Near... _

_Far... _

_Wherever you are _

_I believe that _

_The heart does go on _

_Once more... _

_You open the door _

_And you're here in my heart _

_And my heart will go on and on _

_You're here _

_There's nothing I fear _

_And I know that _

_My heart will go on _

_We'll stay _

_Forever this way _

_You are safe in my heart _

_And my heart will go on and on _

She was good. She secretly the Rachel Berry of Fridlay, and I liked it. She was the second one, if not official first one to join. She walked off stage, and collected her backpack, and headed towards the exit.

"Thank you Mr. Schue. See you in class," she tells me, and ignores the two. I didn't want to know why, nor did I ask them what was going on. Maybe she just didn't like him. I remember a couple of my McKinley students like that.

"Alright, you're up," I tell the mascara eyed, short, blond student.

"Thank you Mr. Schue, and I'm going to be singing, _Cups (You're Going to Miss Me) _by Lulu and the Lampshades," I announce happily, as I get closer to end of the stage, and start capella style to the song. I wanted to keep it that way.

_I got my ticket for the long way 'round_

_Two bottle whiskey for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

_And I'm leaving tomorrow, what-do-ya say?_

_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_

_The one with the prettiest view_

_It's got mountains, it's got rivers,_

_It's got woods that give you shivers_

_But it sure would be prettier with you_

_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my walk_

_You'll miss me by my talk, oh_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_

_These feet weren't built to stay too long_

_And I'll go there on my own,_

_But you'll miss me when you're home_

_It's for you dear that I sing this song_

_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my walk_

_You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

"Yaay Icebox!" cheers Kaden, as I finish. I smile, and giggle a little at his remark.

"That was great," I tell her. "What is your name though?" I ask her, as I noticed she hadn't said her name at the beginning of the audition.

"Aislinn Deyes," I answer him truthfully with a quick smile.

"Well, if you sing as good, as I hear you play football, I think you'll be my girl Sam Evans," he tells me. "Be back here tomorrow at two thirty sharp," he adds with a hopeful smile.

"Yes, sir," I tell him. Well, at least I was accepted somewhere, and who the hell was this Sam Evans dude? I collect Kaden, and head towards class.

That made three people. One boy, and two girls. Then at last moment, someone else had walked in. I was hoping for another boy, so Kasen wouldn't be the only boy, but it was Zoe McCarthy. She was average height, has long, sleek brown hair, fair skin. Her hair, as usual, was in a ponytail, and today, as usual, she had her _the Walking Dead_ hoodie on. I swear, if anyone in this school could survive a zombie apocalypse in this school it would be her.

"Is it alright, if I audition Mr. Schuester?" she asks quietly, as she adjusts her crossbow bracelet, in which, I was sure that would somehow be representing her favorite show.

"Of course you can," I tell her. Then I hear her ring tone go off, and she ignores it.

"Thanks Mr. Schuester," she tells me, as she walks up to the stage, and sits at the piano, and begins to play _Part of Your World_ from _The Little Mermaid. _

_Look at this stuff_

_Isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl_

_The girl who has everything?_

_Look at this trove_

_Treasures untold_

_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

_Looking around here you think_

_Sure, she's got everything_

_I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty_

_I've got whozits and whatzits galore_

_You want thing-a-ma-bobs?_

_I've got twenty! _

_But who cares_

_No big deal_

_I want more_

_I wanna be where the people are_

_I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'_

_Walkin' around on those - what do you call 'em?_

_Feet! _

_Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far_

_Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'_

_Strolling along down a - what's that word again?_

_Street! _

_Up where they walk, up where they run_

_Up where they stay all day in the sun_

_Wanderin' free, wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

_What would I give if I could live out of these waters?_

_What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?_

_Bet'cha on land they understand_

_Bet they don't reprimand their daughters_

_Bright young women sick of swimmin'_

_Ready to stand_

_I'm ready to know what the people know_

_Ask 'em my questions and get some answers_

_What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?_

_Burn?_

_When's it my turn?_

_When's it my turn?_

_To be_

_Up where they walk, up where they run_

_Up where they stay all day in the sun_

_Wanderin' free, wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

_Up where they walk, up where they run_

_Up where they stay all day in the sun_

_Wanderin' free, wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

"Thanks again, Mr. Schuester," she tells me, as she heads towards the doors, and heads for class. It was a small group, but it was something. Before she left the auditorium, she checked her cell phone, and seemed happier.

Candy Hearts. Kasen James, Aislinn Deyes, Tanner Cole, and Zoe McCarthy. It was a a start, but New Directions started small as well.

Glee.

* * *

Coming up... back at McKinley we finish auditions, an alliance is formed. Someone decides to videotape the CH – it backfires. We finally find out who the text message to Zoe was from. A bet between two boys over a girl.


	7. McKinley Auditions Part 2 - Tragic News

Chapter 7

McKinley Auditions part 2

I would like to point out that I'm sorry for such the late chapter, and that it took forever to get an idea in my head. This chapter WILL lead into two parts, so I apologize for ONLY having one audition in this chapter. One being in memory of Cory, who recently passed, which is just a shame.

So let me express a quick moment of faith, though I am NOT high religious.

Cory Monteith, I believe that there is a Actor's Heaven, just for the extremely talented. I think this because, I also believe that one of my idols (and favorite actors) Corey Ian Haim is there as well. Being as you were both from Canada, I'm sure you two never crossed paths, but I'm sure you will now. You were both talented, and had your troubles with the same situation, and he as well had received help, however this isn't about him. You entered Actor's Heaven July 13, and you will be missed by many.

_Our hearts are heavy and light. We laugh and scream and sing. Our hearts are heavy and light.- Hawthore Heights "Four Becomes One"_

_Glee. _

(West)

If I was going to have to sit two and a half more hours with these weird teenagers that wanted to play High School Musical Four, than so be it, but I was going to use my cell phone to search the web for a song. Basically I was being held against my will to be here anyways, and it was my brother, so what could I say?

In the middle of the search I received a text from Jordan. Sure, it was Jordan, but still I was curious enough to know what it said, so I pressed 'View'.

Y_ou and I need to talk after auditions, and _

_Yes, I know you're there so don't deny it. _

_For the record, it's about Gwen. _

Suddenly I had the song, and waited until it was time. I watched and observed as some more of Corey's friends showed up, and sat down with him. I recognized one of the girls, because I had class with her. Kris something.

Then we heard Connor come over the loudspeakers, in which, in his case was the radio.

"Students of McKinley High, it is in my deepest sympathy to report that River Monteith, has taken his life. He was a relative of Alum Finn Hudson. Principal Figgins will be holding a required student memorial, on Friday at 10:30 AM. Any close friends of River is required to report to either McKinley Radio, or Mr. Figgins immediately, so you will be able to say something. Again, this will be a required memorial," Connor announces, so I was sure that everyone would know shortly, if they hadn't known before that was even over.

Suddenly what Jordan wanted to talk about meant nothing. River, had tried out for the football team, but was cut because of an injury to his knee.

"Mike, I have to go talk to Principal Figgins, but you needed a song first, so I'm going to audition," I tell my older brother, as I head up to the stage, and grab the acoustic guitar, and strum the notes to my audition song.

"For those of you that don't know, I'm Bradley Weston, and I'll be auditioning with _The Man Who Can't Be Moved _by The Script," I introduce for my brother, and the rest of the members to hear.

Before they can say anything else, I begin to play.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move_

_Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand_

_Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"_

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand_

_I'm not broke – I'm just a broken-hearted man_

_I know it makes no sense but what else can I do?_

_How can I move on when I'm still in love with you? _

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

_Policeman says, "Son, you can't stay here."_

_I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year._

_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows._

_If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go."_

_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,_

_I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

_People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl_

_There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world_

_And maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved_

_Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news_

_And you'll come running to the corner_

_'Cause you'll know it's just for you_

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

_[Chorus 2x]_

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move_

"Thank you. I have to head to Mr. Figgins office to let him know I would like to talk about River at the Memorial. Now if you'd excuse me," I announce, and head towards my school bag, to collect it, and head to Figgins' office.

Glee.

* * *

Ok, so we are all on the same page, I will pick up the auditions in the next chapter. I wanted to place sort of a memorial one shot for Corey. So with that being said, the Memorial Chapter will be the glee clubs first assignment, and YES, Finn WILL be in this chapter. I wanted to post this chapter before I headed to work. More views / feelings will be expressed later, some later in the second auditions. RIP IN CORY - YOU WILL BE GREATLY MISSED!


	8. Music-Off

McKinley Radio

Chapter 8

_Music – Off _

Again, I apologize for the long wait. This was supposed to be a memorial chapter, but I came up short on ideas, so I skipped ahead and wrote the Music-Off chapter, in which, I will leave open for you readers to decide the winner, and which team gets the most votes will win the Music-Off chapter. Also, a few characters will have their auditions in this chapter. Also beware of SPOILERS for Sectional's in this chapter. I won't say where they are. They will be in the chapter though. Another thing, I'm sorry about the play, but I came up short of finding a script for _Peter Pan _so I am changing the play to _Footloose. _

Glee.

(Bradley)

"So West, you ready to mix this shit up?" I hear Jordan ask from behind me, as he steps in view.

"You bet I am," I answer him, as I look up and notice that a group of girls had walked in, and one of them had a cheer leading uniform on. They weren't our colors, so they must have been from the opposing school.

"It's us against this group called Candy Hearts, in which, who would name themselves that is beyond me, anyhow, winner moves on, and is one step closer to the Music-Off Championship trophy. Alright, Connor, you're up first," I instruct the blond kid.

"What do I do?" he asks curiously meeting my eyes.

"You start a song, any song that pops in your head, and someone on the opponents side will come in and face you off, just to warn you, the song can change at any moment," I tell him, as he then nods, and steps up to begin.

_Yeah I'm chillin' on a dirt road_

_Laid back swervin' like I'm George Jones_

_Smoke rollin' out the window_

_An ice cold beer sittin' in the console_

_Memory lane up in the headlights_

_It's got me reminiscing on them good times_

_I'm turnin' off a real life drive and that's right_

_I'm hittin' easy street on mud tires_

"So what was that text you wanted to tell me about?" I ask Jordan curiously, another boy from the opposing team steps up to challenge Connor.

"I know you still have feelings for Gwen, and well, it looks like she's crushing on someone else," he begins.

Then the we hear the battle going off between Connor and the other boy.

_Better watch out for the boys in blue_

_And all this small town he said, she said_

_Ain't it funny how rumors spread?_

_Like I know somethin' y'all don't know,_

_man that talk is gettin' old_

_you better mind your business man,_

_watch your mouth_

_Before I have to knock that loud mouth out_

_I'm tired of talkin' man y'all ain't listenin'_

_Them ol' dirt roads, is what y'all missin'_

The other boy could rap, I give him credit for that. If he was our competition during Sectional's, we were screwed.

"What you getting at?" I ask him, not really paying attention. I was focusing in our competition.

"A bet," he tells me, as the song in the background continues between the two boys.

"For what?" I ask, not really sure, as though I wanted to know where this conversation was headed.

"Gwen. I'd bet two hundred dollars, if you get her to say "I love you" before the end of the school season, and for starters, I'd start looking for a tux to Home Coming," he tells me.

"I'm not betting on something that doesn't exist. It's over between us," I tell him, as they finish the song, of whatever it us.

"Keep telling yourself that," he tells me with a quick smile of evilness. "You're up," he adds.

I shrug off what he said, and head up to the stage.

Jordan, I didn't care how much he though he knew, he was wrong, and he was right at the same time. Then I started to sing.

_She, she ain't real,_

_She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,_

_She is a stranger,_

_You and I have history,_

_Or don't you remember?_

_Sure, she's got it all,_

_But, baby, is that really what you want?_

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,_

_You made a fool out of you,_

_And, boy, she's bringing you down,_

_She made your heart melt,_

_But you're cold to the core,_

_Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore_

Then out of nowhere before I had even got to the chorus of the song, this boy who had curly hair that passes his ears had began to sing.

_I've had a little bit too much, much_

_All of the people start to rush, start to rush by_

_How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man_

_Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone_

_What's going on on the floor?_

_I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore_

_Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?_

_I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance_

_Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

* * *

(Corey)

So far this group Candy Hearts had been really good. This one kid, Kaden, I think his name was had a good voice, and was showing support his band, or I had assumed it was his band anyways. Then I knew I had to have my shot at this. Being, as this was my second year at Music-Off, I knew how this works. I ran over his voice, and vocalized one of Blaine's songs. Jesus, I hadn't realized how much I had missed Blaine until now.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was a wreck_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February youll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, well be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and dont ever look back  
Don't ever look back _

Then out of nowhere another girl who had been with this Candy Hearts group came out of nowhere, and began to sing. She had long, sleek, brown hair. Her eyes were dark brown and her skin is fair. Her figure from what I observed was slender.

_I saw him dancing there by the record machine  
I knew he must have been about seventeen  
The beat was going strong  
Playing my favorite song  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me  
Singing, I love rock and roll _

* * *

(Nathan)

I was planning on auditioning for New Directions anyways, and since, I was here watching, as well as every other non-sports folk of the student body. I knew Corey from class, and I knew he was the captain, Abbie, I knew was at practice, or a game, I didn't know which. So wasn't Andy. Kris had been in an afternoon activity. Helping with the theater group I think. Finally I stepped up and went head to head with this five member group from wherever they were. McKinley was our turf. We were going to win that trophy. You could sing any part of a song. I went with the first one that popped in my head.

_I'll sing it one last time for you_

_Then we really have to go_

_You've been the only thing that's right_

_In all I've done_

_And I can barely look at you_

_But every single time I do_

_I know we'll make it anywhere_

_Away from here_

_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you, dear_

_Louder, louder_

_And we'll run for our lives_

_I can hardly speak, I understand_

_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

"Gwen, aren't you supposed to be at the game, or whatever?" I ask the cheerio afterwords, as I go and buy a water.

"Yeah, I am. I was headed that way," she tells me with a smile. Then a boy walked in behind her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Tayson!" she shrieked excitedly as she turned around.

"So what did you find out about, you know what?" she asks him curiously, as our group throws a Justin Beiber song at our opponents in the background. I wasn't sure which one it was, but it sounded like _Beauty and a Beat_.

"You should consider New Directions," Tayson tells me, as though he could read my mind, just a bit too late.

"I kind of already did. I talked with Corey earlier, and he told me he was all for it. I kind of just auditioned," I tell them truthfully.

"Tayson, you should go up against that girl there," Gwen told him as though in a dare, and meeting his eyes.

"I'll pass," Tayson said, as though he were embarrassed to admit he could sing.

Then out of nowhere, Jordan, someone we wouldn't expect to sing stepped up and began to sing. We all looked shocked, at what he had to throw on the table.

_(Oooooooooo)_

_Be careful making wishes in the dark_

_Cant be sure when they've hit their mark_

_Besides in the meantime I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

_Im in the details with the devil_

_So now the world can never get me on my level_

_I just got to get you out of the cage_

_I'm a young lovers rage_

_Gonna need a spark to ignite_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light em up _

_(I'm on fire)_

_So light em up _

_(I'm on fire) _

* * *

(Tanner)

I had really wished Aislinn had been here, she totally would have rocked, and this boy who had just gone all FallOut Boy on me, was about to get his ass kicked. Ok, maybe not, but it was a shot worth taking. I smile, because, well, who wouldn't when your crush was here. Maybe for his own good, but Kaden, was still here. I watch a I see Casen totally flirt with Zoe. FallOut Boy meet Carly Jaspen Rae. Yes, that's right.

_I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell,_

_And now you're in my way_

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this,_

_But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

* * *

(Gwen)

"C'mon, lets get out of here," I tell the two boys, as I point to the exit, and head towards my car. Honestly, I wasn't so sure I wanted Jordan, or West to see me, and tell everyone I was here, and not at practice. Miss "I'm So Friggin' Perfect" Kitty Wilde wouldn't want to hear that.

As we head to the parking lot, in the background we heard "The winner of tonight's music-off is," and that was all we heard before it was just a faint voice in the background.

"We totally kicked their asses!" exclaimed Tayson, as we hung outside the car. Then I felt my cellphone vibrate, but I didn't check it. I had assumed it was one of my cheer leading tips text message. Before anything could happen, we head towards Nathan's house.

* * *

Songs:

Dirt Road Anthem (Jason Aldean)

Rumor Has It (Adele)

Just Dance (Lady Gaga)

Teenage Dream (Darren Cris)

I Love Rock & Roll (Joan Jett)

Run (Snow Patrol)

My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Fall Out Boy)

Call Me Maybe (Carly Jaspen Rae)

* * *

Sorry that this was a short chapter. I promise I will make it up in the next chapter. The first assignment is **Favorites,** but please, if you are sending in your songs for your character to sing, don't send it in until after you read the next chapter, I want some interaction with Mike first, and I already have a few things planned for the next chapter involving Mike, West and Corey.


End file.
